Doubt
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: High school is full of doubts and Naruto so far, is my biggest one. AU Naru/Hina, includes major OCCNESS for characters and Rated M for language and sexual content, and references.
1. Asexual

**_The_Shyest_Moonlight:_**

_Okay darlings here's the deal..._

_I've been rewriting Doubt and (in my opinion) adding more depth. So not everything is completely different or rewritten, but I reccomend not quitting on this story just because you have to read new and improved versions of the old chapters. Since I wasn't going to start from scratch and do an entire new story thing, if you have any comments feel free to private message me. _

_Chapter 1 begins the same way, but there are events added, so please bear with me._

_Anyhow..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"She's my girlfriend," I growl as I wrap my arms around the busty pink-head next to me, "Fuck off dick weed," the guy slinks off in disappointment, while my best friend of the past five years Sakura shakes her head at me. "What?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean you can use me as a cover up to avoid guys.. Eventually you're going to have to accept the fact they find you attractive and oh so desirable."

"Shut up dyke," rolling my eyes at her logic, fuck that shit, I hate guys. Actually now that I think about it, I hate people in general.

"Tsk tsk language, careful now people may start to think you're homophobic if they hear you!" she teases me.

I scoff at her remark, "what if I'm not straight, did you ever think of that possibility? You never know, maybe I'm asexual and at this rate if you don't stop pushing chics and dudes on me I will be!"

She begins laughing hysterically, "Chics? Dudes? For Christ's sake Hinata sound like a damn girl instead of a confused hermaphrodite!"

At this point I'm very well aware that her outcry is causing a scene in the small thrift store we currently occupy, the guy that attempted to hit on me from earlier has a greenish tinge to his face and I roll my eyes...leave it to Sakura to not only patronize me, but leave the world thinking I have testes and a vagina. "I'm outta here," I pay for the hoodie I want and leave my so-called friend on the floor of Daisy's dressing room, laughing her ass off. Instead of rushing off I decide to sit on the bench across the street from it.

"Hey!" greets my ears about two minutes later, "Hey Hinata!" maybe if I ignore it...it'll go away.

"Ouch!" I yelp as_** it**_ suddenly claws my arm, "What the hell Sakura? Go fuck someone else's arm up!"

"You can't run away from everything and smoking is bad for you!" she screeches collapsing on the bench next to me.

I grace her with a glance, before shrugging and taking a drag off my cigarette, "My life, my chosen poison."

"So...Hinata," she pauses tossing a pointed glare at the cancer stick in my hand, "I'm beginning to really believe that you're gay like you tell all those guys and not actually asexual. I mean it makes a lot of sense actually...no wonder you hate the male species so much." I'm regretting the decision of not just leaving her ass in the store and heading home, in other words fully escaping when I had the chance. Let me tell you something, choking, while inhaling smoke...is incredibly uncomfortable and in some cases painful; especially when one of those cases involves some of it going up your nose. This was a conversation I already knew I would rather not _**ever**_ have.

Eyes watering as I gasp for pure oxygen I manage to spit back, "Where the hell did you get that from? You're the only damn dyke in this friendship!"

"Well..." she begins, holding up a finger for every reason she lists, "You blow off every guy that asks you out, with either: half-brained excuses, _**pretending**_ your gay or my girlfriend, or with grotesque threats to their genitalia. And then there's the fact: you show no interest in any guy not even movie stars, you've never kissed one, you treat them like the plague, and you constantly refuse to discuss the possibility of sex. " damn...ten reasons, the bitch has really thought this through.

"Let me get this straight, Sakura," I snuff out my smoke and face her with my entire attention, "You think I'm gay because I won't talk about sex?"

"Yup. And don't you dare try and avoid my other nine points!"

"I talk about sex fuckhead." yup...defintely something I never ever wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, when?"

"We're talking about it right now stupid fuck."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" I question her, difficult cunt.

"Because it just doesn't."

"I've kissed a boy before too!" okay, maybe that was a lie, honestly I couldn't remember a moment I was remotely intimate with anyone, guy or girl.

"Kissing on the cheek doesn't count! And no you haven't! You refuse to give anyone a chance!" she fires back.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person!." I hiss.

"Really now?" she challenges leaning toward me, "its dating Hinata, not signing up to lose your virginity."

"Guys expect sex. So why bother committing to something and getting their hopes up." I retort, god dammit I just want to smack this hoe.

"Hope, that's all it is. Girls are the same way. We hope we get laid, but its never guaranteed. Not to mention, not every person enters a relationship looking for sex. Some genuinely care for their partner and if one isn't ready, the other is willing to wait." she explains as if I were four years old instead of seventeen.

I feel myself bristle up at her condescending tone, "Don't fucking patronize me cuntface, I don't have the patience to sort out the good from the bad guys. That's not my job and quite frankly, its all about looks. No one gives a fuck about how you feel as long as the end result is what t_**hey want**_."

Sakura shakes her head at me, "I pity your cynical view of romance, but as I stated before all your statements are directed at boys, so let me introduce you to some girls. I may know a few that are your type."

My type...what the fuck! "Sakura...read my motherfucking lips: I. Am. Not. Gay. I just don't like dealing with bullshitting cock-suckers." I can tell by the bemused smile on her face she doesn't believe me. Fuck this shit. Signing, I grab my pack only to realize, that once again I was out of ciggs and begin to canvas the area around us for another.

Even if somehow you aren't gay, you're going to need a guy with quite a bit of length and girth to fuck out how deep your denial is," she grumbles.

"God dammit! I heard that!" I begin massaging my temples, feeling the possibility of a stress-related migraine taking flight behind my eyes in the very near future, "Now I really need a fag!"

"At your service!" she chimes in and I already know it's her poor attempt at being cute. I cast my famous glare upon her, watch her shrink into herself, and finally spot a guy off to the side smoking, about a meter away from us.

I stand up and head over to him, "Ay, can I bum one?" he glances up and surprise registers on his face, "Well?" I press when he doesn't respond right away. What is he an idiot. "A cigarette idiot," I add, just in case the duumbass doesn't realize what I'm asking for.

"Sure," his voice is smooth and chocolate immediately comes to mind, he hands one over, and I turn around about to leave when he calls out to me again, "Do you want t-" I wheel around already irritated, "I'm gay, asking for a cigarette isn't code for, hey I'll suck your dick!"

Behind me I hear Sakura gasp, yes even for me this is a new level of my "I hate everyone" attitude, "use my lighter, _**Miss**_?" he finishes the sentence I interrupted.

"So you are gay!" she chimes in, dammit!

"No! Drop it already Sakura!" In an effort to sound un-phased by his and Sakura's words I turn to the guy and retort, "Yeah, sure, whatever dude," I light up and physically relax when the warm smoke curls into my throat and begins to hit my lungs, I breath out and savor the nicotine high that always fallows.

I hand the lighter over to its owner without making eye contact and walk away without another word, while hissing at Sakura, "Just wait till we get home." her face pales and she gives a weak smile.

"Good day Ms. Ego, sorry to disappoint you by not wanting my dick sucked by such a fowl mouthed bitch," he calls to my retreating back, that bastard! I'm about to march over there and give the cock-sucker a piece of my foot going up his ass, when Sakura suddenly grabs onto me and plants one right on my lips.

Now mind you...I'm not homophobic not at the least! Bur a warning would've been nice! Out of reflex I shove her off me; she lands not so gently in the grass, "oof!"

"What the hell, Sakura!" I snap.

"I don't believe you aren't gay, was just testing the waters. Hmmm...I guess I'm not your type." she contemplates from the ground.

"I never said I was! You're the one arguing with me about it!"

"Actually, you told me you were gay, tsk tsk miss, I'm hurt,"

I turn to face the owner, expecting the guy from the thrift shop only to be met with cigarette boy, did he follow us? What a creepy eavesdropper, "Your opinion isn't wanted fag boy. I didn't want to be bothered by another obvious fanboy." what's with guys? Always thinking their thoughts matter?

"Fag boy really? You aren't very original with your insults miss." he chuckles and I can feel my blood pressure rising, "I recommend anger management,"

"That's what I keep telling her!" the urge to smother them is becoming very tempting, reading my expression Sakura takes a step back and gulps.

"Calm down Hinata...its not his fault you're in denail about your sexuality!"

"Shut up Sakura, I'm not gay. Asexual is the correct term."

"No!" she argues, "You have to be attracted to girls!"

"Remember how you hated your parents because they were in your face about liking girls?" its time to change tactics.

"That's different." she pouts and I can see fag boy out of the corner of my eye glancing back and forth between us, still smoking as our disagreement progresses.

"Not really. Let me be who I am."

"Okay then, prove that you aren't gay!" Sakura suddenly points at me.

"How?" I give her a blank look.

"I don't know. Just prove it, right now, and I promise to drop it."

"You want me to prove something and yet you don't know how I would go about proving that?"

"I'd be happy to volunteer my services." fag boy jumps into the conversation.

"Your still here dipshit? I got my cigg, run along, you aren't needed anymore." he only smirks in response and that pisses me off more. What's with this guy, doesn't he get a damn hint.

"Just let me set you up with someone! I promise she'll be nice!"

"I'm not gay!" That's it! I've had enough of this, "Since your useless presence is still here, I'll take you up on your volunteering services. I grab the collar of his shirt and force the tall bastard down to my height, slam my lips on his, and release. I can see he's stunned and for once speechless, so is Sakura. "I'm going home, bye." ignoring her protests I stalk off.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaims catching up to my slight jog a few minutes later, "If I were straight I'd go for him!"

"If that's what your taste is on the hetero scale, then frankly my dear its shit," I comment.

"You're only pissed because _**finally**_ someone had the nerve to call you out and I think you should go out with_** him**_!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up before I smother you with your own tits."

"Come on! There was something there! Its official...you have to be straight!"

I through my hands up in the air...there really was no winning with her.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_So...what did y'all think? I also wanted to add more background to the characters and felt as if the whole story was rushed and centered too much around Hinata randomly possessing this hateful pov, but with no reason behind it. Please either review or comment through PM. _


	2. Blackmail

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_This chapter also **begins** the same way as before...but is** not** the same._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Look Hinata, I know deep down you want someone to love you and you have a really good heart and..." I tune Sakura out after the good heart part. Every week or so when my distaste for humanity rears its ugly head in the form of my personality, she lectures me. I know the whole thing by heart to the point I don't even have to listen, then again, how could I not? After all, the persistent bitch, has been giving me the same lecture for the past five years AND she was the one that pushed me into a corner yesterday, which resulted in I kissing a random guy and didn't expect me to dish out the consequences afterwords. So what if her hair is up to shoulders now? It doesn't look bad, in reality I did her a fucking favor!

"So will you come?"

"Huh?" okay so when she adds a new part to the spiel I become confused, "Yeah sure," I say giving a dismissive wave of my left hand. Currently her and I were in her princess themed room, that consisted of various shades of her pink hair, sitting on her canopy bed looking at magazines. Me the latest writer's digest, her...well seventeen I believe.

"Really you will! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you had a heart of gold!" she squeals, tacking me in a hug.

Wait...backtrack for a sec...what the fuck did I actually agree to, "Never mind." I push Sakura off me and sit back up.

"No! You can't do that! And besides what were you thinking about?" when I don't respond her voice takes on a wince-worthy, ear-splitting, pitch. "Oh my god! Was it _**him**_? Were you thinking about _**him**_?"

"I don't even know what I agreed to! I wasn't listening and no! Him? Who the fuck are you talking about?" I shout, playing dumb. Fag boy didn't mean anything to me and the best way to prove that to my over-exuberant friend, is to pretend the_** incident**_ didn't even effect me.

"You already promised! The party's tonight! And the guy you macked on yesterday!" I can see her big emerald eyes start to fill up with tears, oh hell no...I can't stand or say no tears...and she knows this...manipulative whore.

"Fine! And let's not talk about that. It wasn't a big deal and besides I didn't mack on him, it was a quick peck." I state, suddenly all her words register, "Wait what! No fucking way in hell! I hate parties!"

"You already agreed!" her voice cracks.

Rubbing my eyes, "If I go will you drop yesterday?"

"Yes! How about I dress you up for the party too!"

"No."

"Please Hinata..."

"Fuck no, now."

"Please? I promise I'll never even ask you to go to a party with me again!"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura and I are still arguing, "Why?"

Instead of being taken aback by my straight forwardness like she is usually, she stares me dead in the eye, "Because you never dress in flattering clothing and it makes me feel like you don't think of yourself attractive in any way, so for one night I want you to realize how special you really are," aw fuck...how does anyone with any organ beating in their chest deflect that?

"Fine," I cave, she begins clapping while jumping up and down, "But, I have conditions." she ceases all movement and listens intently as I list them all: Nothing pink, glittery, lacy, or ruffly.

She nods in agreement and begins going through her closet. Minus the fact my chest makes her's look non-existent, we're relatively the same size clothing wise. She throws a short leather skirt, fishnet tights, and a leather crop top at me along with lace-up black sandals. After squeezing into the shirt, zipping up the skirt and putting on the tights and shoes, she approaches me make-up bag in one hand, curling iron in the other. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I'm helplessly out of control, for dressing up is my lesbian friend's forte; not mine.

"Go on look in the mirror," she commands after putting the finishing touches of mascara on my eyelashes. I glance at my reflection not really all that interested, I just don't want to look like a fucking clown; my lips are painted a blood red, while my lavendar-tinged white eyes are outlined in thick black eyeliner and mascara. My waist length indigo colored hair on the other hand is slightly wavy and hanging down my back. I have to admit I don't look half bad.

"Oh my god! We're late!" oh what a shame, I can't help but thinking to myself as I watch Sakura scramble around the room for an acceptable pair of shoes to go with the red tube, sequenced, mini, dress she's wearing.

"What time did the party start?"

"At 9."

"Sakura..." I seethe looking at my phone, "Its 8:30."

"Well...I like being early."

Yeah...good thing she already promised this was the first and last time I had to endure this, too many of these nights would drive me into a psychotic rage. Seeing how the currently panicked, pink-headed, female, homosexual would most likely be my victim... I would prefer not being pushed to that point and thus resulting in me being charged with a hate crime on top of murder.

* * *

We decided to take a taxi to the party in case we both wanted to get wasted. Which honestly I don't see the damn logic of that, I never fucking drank and Sakura was well aware of this fact. The little shit was probably hoping I'd actually drink for once, get wasted, and hook up with some random guy.

"So umm, Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to have a family some day?"

Her question genuinely catches me off guard, I expected something more like: _**do you really want to die a virgin?, **_to leave her mouth. "I guess...haven't really thought about it."

"Do you see yourself with anyone in your future? Not even me?" she mumbles the last part and I almost don't catch it.

"Not even with you? What are you saying?"

"Nothing really, just thought if you and I were unmarried by thirty then at least we'd have each other." Sakura hides her face and I know she's lying, but since I don't know what about exactly, I choose not to pry.

"Well...Dyke, here we are." at that moment the taxi arrived at our destination. Sakura began to jump up and down in her seat, clapping. Damn bipolar bitch.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Comments? Concerns?_


	3. The Game

**_The_Shyest_Moonlight:_**

_Most of this chapter never even took place..._

_So enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The party all on its own was exactly what I try to avoid in life. Wild, untamed, loud, obnoxious, and hordes of teenagers practically fucking on the dance floor...in other words, completely and utterly repulsive. As soon as Sakura and I walk through the door I'm tempted to turn around and leave, but a promise is a promise and grudgingly I follow behind her through the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies considered our classmates. There was no way I was about to deal with her questioning and hounding me over fag boy again. It happened in the past and that's where its going to stay.

"I'm getting a beer want anything?" I wave her off and immediately head for the nearest exit without actually having to leave the torture and breaking a promise in the process and come upon a deck outside. Its already occupied by the stoners and various other drug-users, semi-intriguing shit, but I have my mind set and already know exactly what I'm looking for.

"Oi, loan me one." I nudge a guy sitting down smoking the only legal thing here. I admit, I'm a stress smoker. Whenever I feel over-whelmed or just plain pissed the fuck off, I crave the relaxation that only nicotine can provide for me.

He hands one over without question along with a lighter, takes a deep drag off his cigg, observes me in the dim light, and finally speaks, "ah...miss...we meet again."

God dammit I curse, him again I'd recognize that chocolaty voice anywhere, "Fag boy. Well this party just became positively unbearable," already I'm in a foul mood and can feel the bastard wiggling his damn way underneath my skin, but something about his expression had me on edge. It was like the damn prick knew I'd be there.

"I can see that although I'm enjoying the view, your people skills have worsened, if that's even possible." god I hated this punk! Getting in his face to tell him off, for the first time I truly take a decent look at him: he has deep ocean blue eyes and his tousled blond locks are naturally spiked and gell free, bottom lip has a ring going through it, and I can see the dozens of tattoos tracing themselves over his body through his thin, white, t-shirt. A wallet chain hangs from the belt loop of faded, worn in, pants and the entire outfit is accompanied by thick-soled combat boots. Hopefully my _**people skills**_, is the only thing he remembered.

Slowly and surely things are starting to fall into place...how Sakura randomly wanted to go to a party, had to call a few friends because she didn't even know the guy, how odd I thought it was that we got invited to a party where we knew no one, and the knowing look he gave me earlier. He wasn't surprised to see me, because he knew I'd be there! "Wait a minute...you told Sakura about the party! You're the reason I was dragged here!" I'm gonna kill that damn bitch! Using our friendship against me! She knows how much I hate parties!

He chuckles ignoring my accusations, "Did you change your mind about your asexual orientation? It seems like you looked me up and down and completely enjoyed what you saw." he whispers, adjusting his sitting position to where our faces are millimeters apart.

I jerk back hissing, "You wish shit-face," I make a move to leave and find some place else to sit in peace, when he gently grabs my wrist.

"Sit miss, I only bite if you want me to," Instead of storming off or smashing his face in, I take the seat a little aways from him. If he's just as astonished, he's good at hiding it, and only lets a smirk play onto his lips.

"So may I ask you a question," he inquires.

"You just did fuckhead."

"What's your name?" he asks anyways ignoring my snarky comment.

"What's it to you?"

"Common courtesy I suppose," I scoff at his answer and his eyes light up with amusement.

"Well you can shove that up your ass along with my foot if you don't shut the fuck up." I threaten.

"Speaks the one who chose to keep me company. Why did you kiss me?" I freeze, fuck I was hoping the damn bitch would've forgotten all about that.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, as if I'd ever kiss something as repulsive as your face."

He laughs, but there's no humor behind it, "Don't try and play innocent, it doesn't suit your shit spewing mouth. Do you like games by the way?" he states.

"What's it to you?" I retort.

"How about a little challenge, if I win, you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win?" I wonder out loud, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll leave you alone forever. _**If **_I lose." smug bastard, he's that confident that he'll win!

Those words alone are music to my ears and I find myself swiftly agreeing, "Name your terms."

"I pick the game and rules if you back out you lose." he holds out his hand and I grasp it tightly shaking on the deal. Bring it fag boy, bring it.

He jumps to his feat, motioning for me to follow and we walk over to a group of kids standing around an old shed. I don't recognize any of them, then again Sakura doesn't know anyone here either.

"Hey Uzamaki, what's up man?" a guy sporting a fishnet top, lazy smile, and tan pants shouts.

"Nothing much Shikamaru, is the shed free?"

"For you Naruto, anytime. Have fun in there and try to not to shake it this time. God knows how much these bitches can't get enough of you." I swallow back bile, how disgusting. Some host to his own party, loaning out a rickety-ass shed for people to fuck in! What kind of name is Naruto anyways!

"Scum-eating pigs!" I hiss at them and Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Seriously man, this hoe? Usually the pussy you drag in is less...of a turn off."

"Shut up man." Naruto's smirking and the urge to punch his smile right off becomes increasingly hard to resist, the host tosses a key to him and the blond catches it without any trouble.

Naruto begins heading over to the shed, but not before turning to cast me a puzzled look, "You coming miss?"

"Not yet she isn't!" Shikamaru calls after us and I bite my tongue, lets just get this over with already.

Naruto tightly shuts behind us and locks it. Strolling across the room away from me, I take the time to observe my new surroundings. A lantern dimly lights up the make-shift, trashy hotel room-like setting. There's a mattress on the floor with several blankets and pillows adorning it and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. God knows how much bodily fluids have been sealed into that repulsive thing! Naruto watches me from his seat on the mattress. His eyes are unwavering and for the first time in a while I'm nervous and (by some glitch in my brain and miracle) a tiny bit scared. I don't want to lose the bet, but I also don't want to make a fool out of myself and lose dignity while trying to maintain and gain it.

Besides in every book on avoiding dangerous situations this one is always at the top of the list. Never go somewhere with a stranger, never let them lock you in a room with them, don't agree to going to a fucking place in the first place. Glancing over my shoulder I can see the door is dead-bolted and can only be opened with several keys and then looking back at Naruto I gulp.

A pirate grin traces his pale lips, "Come sit with me," he pats the spot next to him, adjusts where now he's sitting indian style, and all without looking one bit rattled. Because I'm confused on whether or not refusing to, means I lose our agreement I comply, I sit on the edge as far away from him as possible. "What's the matter Miss? Scared I'm gonna eat you all up?"

This statement causes my temper to flare up, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm uncomfortable with being in such a STD infested area. Why the fuck did you bring me here? I'm not going to fuck your nasty self."

"Well then why don't you move closer, so I can tell you the rules of the game?" his smile is forced and I notice his right eye give a little twitch, finally I was beginning to get under fag boy's skin. I move an inch closer and then cross my arms fully over my chest and glare at him.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "We're going to play a game called Liar's dice. Every time I roll a one or a two, you have to take something off. And every time I do, then its my turn to start stripping off the layers. Whomever ends up naked first, wins. And you can't hide under blankets either."

"What? I don't think so! Pick a different game!" now I was beginning to realize why we came to the area at the party best known for getting naked.

"That wasn't part of the deal miss, you said I could pick the game and this is what I want to play. Don't be self-conscience. Many women say my body is simply fuckable."

"Conceited fag-sucking dipshit!" I snarl, there was no way I would lose this game! I don't lose! Especially not to dumbasses, that clearly didn't learn anything in school beyond the female anatomy.

"Well if you're ready to shut your mouth, I'll roll first." he removes one dice from his pocket, jiggles it in his hand, and lets it drop on the floor. I glance over to see a two. Mother-fucker. "Well that's one piece of clothing that'll be coming off. Smirking I remove my sandles, take that pompous bastard!

"Well played, love, well played. Your Roll." Taking the dice I repeat his process, a one lands right side up. Chuckling he stands up, stripping off his shirt.

"W-what about your shoes?" I stammer.

"Babe, unlike you...I'm not scared to get naked with a girl." he winks at me.

Thirty minutes later, I'm in my bra and skirt and Naruto is in his boxers. "My roll miss, he takes the dice and rolls. For the past eight turns, nothing but fours, fives, and threes have been rolled, but when a one appears, I know my luck has run out. Shaking slightly I shimmy out of my skirt, very well aware of Naruto's eyes crawling up and down my nearly naked body. In a pile next to me, lies my: crop top, fishnets, sandles, and now skirt. I was down to my bra and panties.

I roll a three and he laughs, "Y-your turn." my voice shakes. Why I had to be determined to win! The winner is whomever ends up naked first! How the fuck did I forget that bullshit!

"Very nice miss..." his voice trails off, his tongue beginning to play with the ring going through his bottom lip.

He rolls without the same nervousness my body possessed, "Well lookie there, a two."

I gulp, realizing I needed to make a choice between my last remaining two fragments of clothing, "Could I please cover up with a blanket?"

Naruto's eyes darken and before I even have time to react, I'm on my back with this half naked guy straddling me, "How about I choose what you remove...and cover it myself? After all the rule is you can't use _**blankets**_." He uses his right hand to brace himself above my frame, his blue eyes taking on a luminous quality.

Why the hell did I agree to this! Sure the prick doesn't seem so menacing at first...but now, since being up close and personal, he's solid muscle and I'm a shrimp. My eyes dart around looking for an escape, I could kick him in his nuts and make a run for it. But running outside in bare essentials isn't safe either. But I won't have time to get dressed unless I knock him out.

Slowly his other hand moves also placed above my head, "Are you okay?" concern and guilt are written all over his features, maybe he does have a heart. "I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto slides off me and the look on his face is one of extreme puzzlement, before he states the most dreaded and glorified five words in high school girl world, "You're a virgin aren't you?"

I sit up and snarl out, "Shut the fuck up you cock-sucking fagboy!"

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Please review or comment!_


	4. Results

**Chapter 4:**

Days after the party I still hadn't heard from Naruto. We exchanged numbers and as much as his silence puzzled me, I wasn't going to push it. Every time I thought about him, the game, and the shed, shame and guilt clouded my mind. But why hadn't he called or bothered with a text at the very least?

"Hinata you okay?" Sakura startles me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what of it dyke?"

"You've just been...really quiet lately as all, did something happen at the party?" her face lights up and I remember one thing I never settled with her.

"So Sakura...you never told me _**how**_ you heard about the party." I tilt my head awaiting her answer.

"Oh you know...just a friend mentioned it." she nervously begins to shuffle through a magazine on her bed.

"Really? I didn't see any people there that either one of us knew."

"Well I'm more social than you." she mumbles. Bullshit.

"Would this friend happen to be blond, tattooed, and a cigarette smoker?"

Gulping she looks up, a panicked expression on her face, "Please don't kill me!" she whimpers.

"Why?" I demand.

"B-because I thought y'all just clicked! He wanted you there!"

"What on earth in fifty seconds gave you the damn idea that we fucking _**clicked**_!" I bark at her.

Sakura shrinks away, "W-well...he's the only guy I've seen not run from the hills from you and he actually wanted to see you again, that doesn't happen very often. You usually scare everyone off."

"Fucktard." I grumble.

"So you never answered my question, did something happen?" her eyes were wide and curious and as much as I knew I'd regret being honest, lying to the one friend I did have is never an option to me.

"I made a bet, lost, and now may have a date with some guy."

"What guy?"

"No one important. Drop it! I haven't heard from him in days. He's probably not going to bother." I laughed it all, but something in my friend's gaze troubled me.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap.

"No reason, chill." Sakura mumbles, suddenly fascinated by something on her phone.

"So...how did you get home that night?" mine as well turn the tables.

"Ino."

"Who?" I pry. Maybe it was one of her various friends I had yet and would never make a point of meeting.

"A girl I hooked up with the night of the party."

"You never learn their names?" Sakura was all about fucking around, I never told her, but she's the main reason I won't bother with any sort of relationship other then our friendship. What's the point when someone's heart is always broken?

"Well, speaking of the possibility of a date...she asked me out yesterday and I said yes. We're doing a movie and dinner tonight at 6:30."

I nearly choke on my own saliva, "What the hell? You? A date? Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up. At least I'm willing to give someone a chance and go for what I want."

My eyes narrow, "Got something to say bitch, then fucking say it or I'll beat it out of you!"

"I go on dates Hinata, I may not do relationships yes, but at least I give it the benefit of the doubt. You don't even try! You keep moping, I know _**him**_ not calling is eating at you! So why don't you do something about it? You have his number right? Ask _**him**_ out, take initiative for _**once**_!" by the end of her little motivational spiel she's breathing heavily.

"You done? Cause if so, I'm gonna go have a smoke." ignoring her hurt look I head downstairs and into her backyard. It's not a crime to not desire a relationship or romance? So why the hell all of a sudden has she been on my case? Persistent bitch! Growling to myself, I don't bother finishing my smoke and snuff it out 1/3 through.

Opening her bedroom door I catch her stuffing something under her comforter, "What's that?" I muse.

"N-nothing Hinata!" she stammers, eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Really?" I walk leisurely toward her, reach under all the blankets and pillows, fishing out my phone, "Is this what you were trying to hide? Explain yourself." I demand.

"Ummm well..." she swallows weakly, "Didn't know his name was Naruto Uzamaki."

My blood freezes over from her words, "You fucking didn't cunt!" I snarl, most likely resembling a rabid dog ready to maim his prey. At that moment my phone vibrates, indicating a new text message, Naruto's name lights up the screen. "You did..."

**Anything else you want to badger me **

**with questions about?**

**Keep this up and I may start to**

**think that our little game meant**

**more to you then you wanted **

**it to.**

I begin grinding my teeth, even through text that asshole is still a pompous, self-important, arrogant, fag boy! Before I have time to even begin a response another text is sent:

**Then again...how could you resist.**

"Relax Hinata, it's not that bad." Sakura chimes and I shoot her an incredulous look.

"Not that bad? The shitface thinks I'm interested thanks to you!"

"Why is that such a tragedy for you? You should give him a chance!"

"No. If I were going to start a relationship with someone, it certainly wouldn't be him of all people."

"Maybe anal would be best." she mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"You know, anal sex?"

I stare at her for a moment, "What about it? What the fucking hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well how else is anyone going to get that giant stick shoved up your ass out?"

* * *

Summer is coming to an end and I haven't heard anything more from Naruto. School starts in three days and while Sakura is scrambling up new clothes, I spend my time at home ignoring my sister Hinabi and making sure I have all my school supplies together and a jar full of lunch money for the year. After all...why buy new clothing and look your best for prison? My phone vibrates, signaling I've received a new text.

**Ready 4 the new skool yr?**

Sighing I reply to the message:

**Ready to actually learn English in class?**

**Instead of just staring at the teacher's**

**boobs all year long, for once?**

Her reply comes fast:

**Not a chance shug. **

Then again what did I expect of her? Suddenly become a studious, well-focused, scholar? As-if. The only class Sakura ever looked forward to was P.E and Anatomy. I on the other hand had nothing better to do except study. The aspects of a social life are as pointless at dating or striving to meet that one perfect guy to pop my cherry; just on the list with the other irreverent shit.

* * *

_**The_Shyest Moonlight:**_

_There! A Completely Different Chapter! Anyhow...the next chapter has one scene from the previous written version, towards the end of it. I hope y'all continue to enjoy the new version. _


	5. First Day

**Chapter 5:**

The boy was attractive, no doubt about that and on the first day of school, the exact kind of pick me up that all the girls had been praying for. Tall with lean muscle, tattoos, a lip ring, cocky smile, spiky hair, and sharp eyes... Naruto definitely made an impact within the first five minutes of arriving in my math class and before saying his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I just transferred here. And I have to say...with all these gorgeous ladies in one class alone...I can't wait to view the rest of the school, and am **very** glad to be here." Ick! Thank god I skipped breakfast this morning otherwise the undigested parts would've been all over my desk. Smiling widely he walks down the aisle and stops at my desk, "Nice to see you again miss, I'm going to sit here."

"Fuck off!" I hiss. Yeah I was sitting next to the only available desk in the room, but the prick could survive sitting on the floor.

"Ms. Hyuuga! Language! Don't be so rude to our new transfer!" Mr. Orochimaru scolds.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit worried about catching something from him...with all the whores eye-raping him in here...STD's are easily spread," suddenly all the girls are shooting daggers at me, I smile sweetly in return.

"Detention Saturday. I hope you watch your mouth in the future."

"Not too bright are you?" Naruto whispers as he takes his seat." a smirk plastered on his face.

"Not too clean are you? Don't be embarassed just because I called you out on your infected state in front of everyone." I shoot back. Why oh why did the world hate me so much? I had done my duty and ignored all texts from him, deleted his number, and pow! The motherfucking universe conspired against me and now he goes to my school. And is in my class. Sitting next to me. Could it get any worse?

"So how about that date miss?" yes it could.

"That expired over the summer shithead."

"Look bitch, you fucking owe me!"

"Mr. Uzamaki! I don't know where you went to school before this, but here at Konaha High, we do not tolerate foul language! You will join Ms. Hyuuga in detention!"

"Serves you right," I grumble and I can feel Naruto's glare burning holes into the side of my face, take that bastard.

* * *

After the_** math class incident **_I was permanently pissed throughout the remainder of the school day. Let's just say... even the teachers seemed terrified of the angry aura radiating off me. It's not until I catch sight of familiar spiked blond hair that all the fury explodes. I march over to Naruto and push a blond bimbo, and glare at him, murder most likely in my eyes.

"Um, excuse me I was talking to hi-" the blond begins.

"You're excused now beat it before I shave your face off," I cut her off and she flees; maybe people are smarter than I originally thought.

"Can I help you love?" his voice is smug although no smirk or smile plays at the corner of his lips. Those soft, smooth... "Well? Is there something I can do for you or are you just going to stand there all day staring at my mouth?"

"Wow someone thinks highly of themselves when they don't have anything to _**measure**_ up to the task," he glares at me, clearly annoyed I insulted his _**artillery**_.

"I think we both know that's not true miss," he takes a step toward me and I back up wanting to maintain boundaries, he takes another one forward and so on and so on, the process repeats itself until I I'm up against the nearby lockers. Naruto chuckles at my panicked expression, not hiding the fact he's enjoying my discomfort and cages me in by placing a hand on each side of my head. "In fact," he whispers in my ear, "If I remember correctly, if you had really thought I was unable to satisfy, you wouldn't have become so nervous with anticipation most likely." I'm so dazed by the close proximity between us that for once I keep my mouth shut. He laughs, "already tapping out miss?" Naruto taunts.

This brings me to my senses, what the fuck was I doing? I'm Hinata Hyuuga...I don't fucking cower for anyone, particularly not a over-sized blond prick! I stand to my full height and stare him dead in the eye, "In your dreams dumbass, I want you to trade seats with someone and stay the fuck away from me in school. All you are is a thorn in a my side and dealing with you every fucking day in even one class...is the equivalence of hell in my eyes."

"Well if you must know, in my dreams, " he begins, ignoring the rest of my angry speech, "We're back in that shed and you're being a nice little girl and I decide to help you with your _**issue **_after seeing you squirm in pleasure. And trust me babe if I'm the one pleasing you...you'd be begging for satisfication." I make a move to cut him off and he kisses my neck, eliciting a gasp before continuing, "I gently caress you through your panties before pushing them to the side and all of a sudden you feel my fingers in you," as he's saying this I'm vaguely aware of one hand dropping down to edge of the skirt I'm wearing and slowly beginning to creep up my thigh, "stroking and pumping bringing you closer and closer to the ed-"

"Hinata?" a meek voice interrupts Naruto. I shove him and the hand away, at this point my breathing is labored and down below is starting to feel a bit.._**warm. **_Looking over, for the first time since Naruto began his erotic speech we both notice one very flustered Sakura. Fuck. I can tell just by the expression on her face she saw and heard everything. There was no way even threats were going to get her to drop this.

* * *

"That's it? That's all that happened? Because honestly...after seeing you two, porn can't compare!"

I roll my eyes at her. For once we were at my house, enjoying some chips and soda, "Yup that's it. And thanks to him I now have Saturday detention of all things!"

"Ehhh it could be worse." Sakura shrugs.

"Its all day and he has it too." I deadpan.

"Good luck, try not to fuck too hard!"

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_So...what do y'all think of the rewrite of her and Naruto meeting in her school? Instead of having him pop out of nowhere...I decided to give a reason to why she never noticed him there before! _


	6. Initiation

**Chapter 6:**

Detention ended up not being too bad. Naruto and I were the only ones to attend and we were seated by the teacher on opposite sides of the room. Every time he attempted to annoy me the teacher added on a detention. Needless to say... Mr. Kakashi is now my favorite teacher and I don't even have a class with him.

* * *

"So...what's the deal with you and Naruto? The sexual tension is as thick as his dick from what I hear and see between y'all."

Those are the words that leave Sakura's mouth and cause a hacking fit to befall me, "What the fucking hell? There is nothing _**between**_ us! And for god's sake...I don't give a fuck about his penis!" my rather loud outburst causes the neighboring tables at lunch to focus their attention on us, until I start to glare.

"Well...would you at least fuck my penis then?" oh good god...speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sure enough Naruto was strolling up and took a seat next to me.

"Fuck off dickweed...there's nothing to fuck anyways."

"Why don't you check to make sure." he pouts and I make a move to slap him, but he blocks me.

"I can see you haven't bothered with those anger management classes yet, shame on you!" he scolds me like a parent would their child.

"At this point I'm going to need therapy for homicidal urges..." I mumble to myself, but Sakura's pale face clues me in on the fact that apparently I suck at whispering.

"So...guys..." Sakura clears her throat glancing back and forth between us first before continuing, "Are y'all dating...gonna fuck...at least make out?"

"Doubt it," Naruto replies before I have a chance, "You're hot, don't get me wrong. But I have a feeling if I try to kiss you, you'll bite my lips or tongue off. Not something I want to deal with."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not _**that**_ violent shithead. I'd probably just yank off your dick and shove it down your throat."

Naruto lets out a nervous laughter, "Yeah...you definitely have some issues to work through."

"So is that a no to you being interested in her?" Sakura pries.

"You know I'm right here?" I add in.

"I never said I _**wasn't **_interested, but she freaked out at the party during a damn party game. Either she's homicidal or terrified. I don't even understand how _**you**_ work with that." although his words ring somewhat true, they sting for some reason.

"Idiot. She's not terrified of you being close, she's probably just nervous. The fact you got anywhere near her in the first place proves that. Normally she just blows people off or lashes out." Sakura explains; at this point I feel as if I'm watching a therapy discussion of me.

"Why though?" Naruto inquires.

"How should I know? I've known her for years and she's always been this way. Normally people avoid relations out of bad experiences, but for Hinata...it seems like the idea of even taking a chance is a foreign concept."

I've heard enough, I gather my stuff, kick my chair out, and storm off to the library. Listening to people discuss you, like you're some fucked up creature is not my idea of pleasant lunch conversation. Then again, anything with Naruto involved...already makes the situation unbearable.

He trails behind me like a lost puppy and the last of Sakura I see is her winking at me mouthing: "I told ya so bitch!" Even after I take refuge in my favorite corner… Mr. Ever- Persistent, is right there.

"Well? Why the hell are you still here?" I hiss at Naruto, who in response lights up a cigarette, "Are you a freaking dumbass? You can't smoke in the library!"

"As if Snake-man will leave his lair long enough to investigate this far back." he chides mocking the librarian Orochimaru.

"I don't know you if there's that one in a million chance he does," grumbling to myself I begin discretely stealing peeks at the boy next to me. He's lounged back with the smoke hardly dangling between his lips; legs spread out in front of him, nearly taking up all the space. His face is delicate, chiseled, porcelain.

"Take a picture miss, it'll lost longer." his tongue flicks out to fiddle the lip piercing and I find my eyes drawn to it.

Without meaning to I reach out and gently rub my index finger over it, "Did it hurt?" his eyes burn into mine with a fiery intensity I'm unused to.

"For a week. So are you going to keep eye-raping me or are you going to at least attempt to make a move? Haven't we done this dance enough already?" his words are direct and forward to the point I'm at lost for words.

"W-well, I, Ummm, I..."

"Shhh," he whispers, gently wrapping his fingers through the tresses of my hair, bringing my face closer to his.

"W-whaa?" is all I can mange, before I hear him chuckle and his lips cover mine, and my mind becomes void of any other thoughts.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Long time no see! Told y'all I'd update when my laptop was fixed! And also as promised I haven't given up! Sorry if the chapter seemed short and pointless, but I think it offered insight to Sakura's view on Hinata's entire_ **_avoiding relationships issues_**_. Anyhow...Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!_


	7. Lessons In (Part 1)

_For part 1 and 2 of this chapter only, the pov is different. There was too much to cover to have it in Hinata's pov, but after that, it'll switch back. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lessons In Love**

"Why the fuck are you in my house Sakura!" an angry screech shakes the Hyuuga house.

"I missed you!" the pink-haired girl pouts, unused to her friend's voice ever hitting an unnaturally high octave.

"Dyke…" the warm fuzzy words do nothing to quell the raven haired beauty's distaste for the situation.

"Aww come on Hina… you haven't been at school all week!" she whines and Hinata cringes.

"Don't be so dramatic, I've missed two days."

"Naruto missed you too!"

Hinata's eye twitches slightly, "...Now I definitely am staying home tomorrow..."

"That's not fair!"

"Sakura leave already… I have homework to catch up on and stuff to do!"

"But, I've already aske-"

Hinata cuts her off, "Now!" the deafening sound of a doorbell echoes throughout the small house.

"Who is that Sakura?" she asks calmly.

"Probably Naruto," Sakura mumbles.

"...About to be a dead pink lesbian say what…?"

"Well… funny story… Naruto seemed so worried during lunch that I invited him to come over whenever he could after school to check up on you too." Sakura hastily explains avoiding the murderous pupiless grey eyes directed at her.

* * *

"So Hina, I've been meaning to ask, but who was the guy you lost a bet to at the party?" Sakura randomly inquires, as the three of them sit around watching some insignificant show on TV.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she grumbles incoherently, fixing Naruto with a heated look and promising pain if the obnoxious blonde didn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"It was me," he responds anyways, "We played liar's dice and she lost. Owes me a date and has yet to pay up."

"The fact she hasn't ripped your face off yet, starting with tearing out your tongue is a miracle. I hope you know that." instead of freaking out like the other two assumed she would, Sakura develops a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he dismisses the pink-haired girl with a wave.

"So has anything else happened?" she pries further.

"No!" Hinata blurts out at the exact same time Naruto states, "Yes, we kissed last week in the library."

Sakura's eyes get round like saucers, "So… how was the kiss?"

"Boring." Hinata deadpans and Naruto glares.

"Got something to say fagboy..." she growls.

"Just that I'll take that as a challenge and I assure you… next time kissing me will _**not **_be boring."

"Fuck off..."

"Nah I'd rather fuck you."

"You have no tact Naruto!" Sakura chides him, "at least try and romance her before slipping her the hot beef injection!"

"Did you just reference _**The Breakfast Club**_?" Naruto chokes looking slightly green.

"In the worst way possible..." Hinata finishes his train of thought.

"So what if I did!" Sakura retorts defensively.

"Don't ever do that again,"

"It would be easier to romance a piranha," Naruto complains, "At least with one of them I have a chance of flowers not being burned and chocolates being appreciated."

"Don't be such a little bitch fagboy… just because I'm not willing to spread my legs for as fast as you can ejaculate doesn't mean I'm incapable of being romanced." Hinata growls.

"...Hinata you need some tact too. Insulting a man's manhood doesn't help either."

"Hey Sakura… just in case you don't know this already, you aren't a fucking cupid."

"Says you! So when is the date? Can I help you dress up? Where are y'all going?" Sakura begins to spurt out question after question.

"Oh for god's sake, shut the fuck up Sakura!" Hinata bellows, "There is no date!"

"Homicidal maniac..." Sakura whimpers before turning to Naruto, "What do you even see in her?"

"Good question..." Naruto laments, thinking over his response carefully before answering, "Well for starters, I guess its her attitude. Makes me want to rile her up. Even if she's turned on she wouldn't admit it… and I can't help but feel as if the S&amp;M thing would be a perfect way of...ummm..." an odd look colors his face, "Handling her, if you know what I mean." Naruto chuckles winking at Hinata.

"She's a virgin, you know that right? I highly doubt for her first time that S &amp; M is something she'd be into." Sakura suggests.

"Oh I'm aware… I mean later on." Naruto explains.

"You're assuming you could dominate her?"

"Nope, I know I could. Have you seen how flustered the unfriendly bitch gets?"

"You know I'm right here still, right?" Hinata interjects, but the two continue to talk over her.

"Normally what you just said would piss me off, but I've never heard anyone say 'unfriendly bitch' in such an affectionate way!" a gushing Sakura crones, "it's so romantic!"

"What's S&amp;M?"

Whatever Naruto is about to say vanishes from his mind as he stares at the object of his lust in shock, "Seriously?" he chokes, sharing a bewildered look with Sakura.

"...Well I'm waiting for an answer?" Hinata raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"Wanna find out?" Naruto asks earnestly and earns a light slap across the back of his head from the lesbian.

"Umm..." Sakura coughs awkwardly, "just read fifty shades of grey. You'll get the idea."

"Or you could just tell me."

"Or you could read the damn book and we can pretend you never asked this."

"Why are you being such a pussy?"

"Because I am what I eat," she retorts to the frustrated raven beauty, "And well look at that! I gotta get home, Mom wanted help with dinner tonight. You two have fun!" before she can object Sakura is gone.

"Now if only she normally left that quickly." Hinata laments to herself, when suddenly she feels arms wrap around her from behind and Naruto press himself firmly up against her.

"Forget the book..." let me just show you what its all about..." he crones, nipping her ear.

* * *

_Thoughts? Feelings?_

_I like how this chapter turned out… but let me know if the flow is off and I need to do more tweaking so it flows with the rest of the story. Anyways, please review or comment! Sorry for such a long wait! I'm hoping to get chapter 8 up today as well, so… fingers crossed!_

**_~TheShyestMoonlight_**


	8. Lessons In (Part 2)

_Sorry for the confusion, but I decided right off the bat for part 2, Hinata's pov is best. Because this chapter is covering so much, its also going to be a bit longer. _

_Also..._

_Thank you so much for everyone's encouraging words. I'm so sorry I became disheartened by such a hateful reviewer._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**(Part 2) Lessons In... Dating:**

"So Naruto… Homecoming is this Friday..." Sakura nonchalantly mentions and I watch her toss Naruto a meaningful look.

"Don't even think about it," I scold her.

"Oh what ever do you mean Hina?" she asks in mock innocence and I roll my eyes.

"You're full of shit Dyke."

"Anyways," she bats her eyes at me, "Do you know what S &amp; M is yet?"

Without warning I begin to gag on the pizza I'm consuming and my mind automatically flashes to the night before:

"_Piss off shitface!" I bark and much to my anger, Naruto chuckles at my attempts to get away from him._

"_Chill babe, I'm only joking!" he teases before releasing me. Wheeling around to smack some sense into him, he catches my wrist, "Now now… I kept my hands to myself! There's no need for violence love," I hadn't even made a move toward him, but it was as if the stupid fuck had read my mind. Letting go of my wrist, he quickly retreats out of reach and I shoot him the most vicious glare I can muster, but he only winks in response._

"_Get the fuck out, I'm done playing host,"_

"_You know… that's another appealing quality I should have mentioned. You're straight-forward and direct. He ignores my request and proceeds to make himself comfortable on the couch yet again, "So… your question from earlier, S &amp; M is a part of the BDSM culture." he begins to explain._

_I take my place furthest away from him on the opposite end of the couch, "Wait… what's BDSM?" _

"_It stands for..."_

"I appreciate the suggestion," Naruto's voice slices through my thick train of thought, "but I want to actually have fun if I'm putting myself through something as pointless as a school dance." Naruto smirks at me and I feel my temper flare up.

Shooting him the finger, "Right back at you fagboy," I hiss.

"Besides..." he adds in, much to my already present irritation, "I wouldn't want you to completely fall for me."

"In your dreams!"

"But babe…remember? We've already gone over what happens in my dreams when you're involved," he runs his tongue over his lip ring suggestively and I can feel myself beginning to stare, following its slow deliberate movements.

"Um," Sakura coughs, "Do I need to leave you two?"

And just like that, whatever caused it, the spell is broken, "Fucking dyke!"

"She wouldn't be able to handle a night out with me, but you get an A for effort in my book Sakura," the blonde teases.

And just like that my temper is back, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me sweetheart,"

"Its you who couldn't handle me!" I spit back.

"Wanna bet?" he challenges.

"Let's go pretty boy!" I shoot back, without thinking.

"Yes!" Sakura squeals, "Its a date! I'll help you pick out a dress!"

"Fuck..." I curse, "Hold up dyke," what I just agreed to sets in and I try to salvage the situation, "I never said I'd go to homecoming with him… humiliating myself by being seen as his date isn't part of the bet!"

"But Hina," her voice suddenly takes on a sickly sweet tone, "think about it this way if you're at a school dance, he can't get away with any funny business."

At her words my ears perk up, the fucker never wasted an opportunity to get inappropriate with me after all, "Fine." I relent.

"Panties are optional," Naruto suggests and I kick him underneath the lunch table, enjoying his wince.

Fuck my life.

* * *

"So… I was thinking,"

"Black. I refuse to wear any other color." I cut my over-enthusiastic friend off.

"But I-"

"Either black or nothing at all," is my ultimatum and she promptly shuts up.

"Why do you have to be so difficult all the time Hina?" she grumbles.

"Put a sock in it bitch, I'm going, be grateful for that..."

"Fine, but what about your shoes, jewelry, and hair?" and just like that the overly-bubbly Sakura that drives me up the fucking wall is back.

"...The way I fucking want to..."

"You're no fun."

"Don't care,"

"And besides Hina," Sakura adds in, "You're only going because your pride won't let you back down from Naruto. You two are hopeless and I swear, are going to have nothing but hate sex once all the tension is finally broken."

_**It's time to pay up miss**_

A text lights up my phone along with Naruto's name and here I'd forgotten even having his number… "Fucking chance in hell of that!" I gnarl, gritting my teeth.

"Well you look better than I thought you would," are his first words to me when I enter the gym where the dance is being held.

"You don't." I lie. The truth… the stupid fuck looked** too **good, which just pissed me off more. Staring down at the lavender dress I wore that was simple, I couldn't help but feel unfamiliarly self-conscious and under-dressed standing next to Naruto.

"Relax," he assures me, his voice surprisingly tender, "I was being an ass like usual, you look beautiful."

I raise an eyebrow at him and shrug, "Whatever," what he says doesn't mean shit to me.

"Let's get something to drink," he chortles to himself, clearly amused by my response.

* * *

A few hours into the dance, I was finding it more and more difficult to keep up the constant hostility with Naruto. The definition of attentive, he hadn't left my side for a second and would glare at anyone who gave off the impression of wanting to start shit; even took the time to introduce every person to me that walked up to greet him and vis versa.

"Wanna slip out for a smoke real quick?" he whispers in my ear and although, normally I'd snap at him for being so close, blaring dance music did create exceptions to rules. I don't respond and just shove him toward the doors, I feel a light chuckle rumble through him, as he guides me through the crowd of grinding teens.

Escaping outside is a relief for the scent of our sweaty peers, he lights a smoke and hands it to me before lighting up his own.

"So miss Hinata, may I ask you a question?" he inquires, as we take a seat in the grass.

I bite back my usual response to people in an effort to keep the unofficial truce between us going, "Just spit it out fagboy."

"Why are you so against dating or interacting with the opposite sex in general."

"That's just it, sex." I respond honestly.

A confused expression graces Naruto's usual benevolent features, "Explain, I don't understand."

Sighing I take a deep drag off my cigg, "When you start to date someone, sure you make actually fucking care about the girl or something like that, but what happens when she doesn't want to have sex?"

"Then we don't have a sex?" his statement is more phrased as a question and I can feel that he's not getting it. He snuffs out his smoke and turns to face me completely.

"But what happens if you're dating for a while and she never wants to have sex. Wouldn't that upset or in some cases maybe hurt a guys fragile fucking ego?"

Realization dawns on his face, "So let me get this straight," Naruto pauses before continuing, "You won't even give a guy a chance, because you don't want to hurt his feelings, due to the fact you absolutely refuse to fuck any guy?"

"Pretty much," I shrug, tossing my cigg into the grass and snuffing it out with my heel, "Took you long enough to get it dumbass."

"Hey now… don't blame me. You're not exactly the epitome of feelings darling." he chides, "But what about just being friends?"

"Not many guys just want to hang out,"

"Well I do miss cynical bitch," Naruto announces and I eye him skeptically.

"Really, considering we're on a date right now, I find that incredibly hard to believe." I chant.

"Hmmm… let's not call it a date then." he pokes my shoulder.

"Then what the fuck should I call it shitface?" I hiss, batting his hand away.

"Two friends hanging out," he states as if its something so simple I should've known without him saying so. "That should hang out a second, maybe a third time?" he adds in quickly.

"I'd rather not,_** friend**_," if I've hurt his feelings, it only surfaces as a flicker of blankness in his gaze, "Now its my turn," I might as well take the chance to get information out of the man whore, "Why do you fuck so many girls?"

Naruto throws his head back as his entire body radiates with his abrupt laughter, "Your reason and not at the same time. Having a lot of sex, causes it to lose its meaning, especially when you don't stick to one person." Without warning he leans in really close and I feel my body stiffen up, "And besides, most girls are more then happy to try me out and have no issue with my 'hit it and quit it rep'; otherwise, there would be crying girls wherever I went, not dick-happy ones."

"Fucking man whore..." I groan underneath my breath, if he hears me he doesn't show it.

"And besides, none of them actually want to know me. They like the idea." he mumbles to himself and for a second I feel an odd twinge in my chest.

"Dick isn't personality." I comment and the faraway look in his sapphire tinted eyes is replaced with one of mirth.

"Neither is hostile bitch, anyways I need to piss, let's head back." standing up he brushes himself off and doesn't bother waiting for me to follow.

"How charming." We're quickly separated in the gym as Naruto makes a beeline for the restroom I assume, even though its in the opposite direction. Resigning myself, I decided to wait by the snack table until he returns. Him leaving me on my own, was kind of unnerving. After all, for as long as I'd known the perverted, pushy blond… there was never a moment of peace from his over-bearing demeanor.

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

20 minutes pass and Naruto still hasn't shown. Cursing my luck, I set off in search of him. Coming upon the boy's bathroom, I decide to question a couple stoners huddled in the corner next to it, instead of awkwardly waiting outside.

"Hey bozos," one of them glances up with glazed eyes and I can't help but feel like he resembles a clown way too much, "Have you seen Naruto around?"

"Not since he headed off with Temari, you'll have to wait your turn sweetie." clown-boy gurgles before stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

Holding back any visible signs of the disgust I'm clearly feeling, I continue my questioning, "So… did you see where they wandered off?"

"I dunno… probably by the cafeteria." he grumbles, continuing to stuff his face.

"Kay, got it. Thanks clown-boy," Unfortunately my destination is on the other side of the school, "Stupid, ass-fucking, fagboy!"

I can hear giggling and weird slurping noises as I approach and I'm instantly reminded of someone eating some type of food. There aren't any teachers patrolling over here and as I get closer I can make out two figures. Naruto is standing, while the other one, Temari I guess, is kneeling sort of in front of him; getting closer, its easier to make them out more clearly, Naruto's hand is on top of her head, sort of like he's blessing her and it takes a minute for my mind to catch up with what my eyes are processing.

Apparently sensing my eyes, Naruto's suddenly open, "Fucking hell!" I curse as we make eye contact; his are cold, calculated, and almost spiteful. Fuck this shit.

It takes me about an hour to walk home. No way was I going to fucking stick around after unwillingly getting a front seat to raw porn. He almost had me too, with that hanging out and friend shit.

Well played disgusting fagboy.

Well played.

Its on.

* * *

_So… there it is part 2! Chapter 8 should be out pretty soon. Anyways… thoughts please?_


End file.
